


The Auction

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Charity Auctions, Cute, Dress Up, F/M, First Date, Jealous Jensen Ackles, Possessive Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: When Misha holds an auction for charity, Jensen ends up in a bidding war





	The Auction

Misha was dressed in a suit that looked much like the one that Cas wore under his trench coat. He had put together an auction for charity, and had called in many of his female friends to help. Even Genevieve had been convinced to help, but she had already been won by her husband and was currently sitting at the table that Jensen and Jared were at.

“Have you won yourself a date?” Gen asked, looking over at Jensen.

“No.” He said with a shrug. “I’m just here for moral support.”

“Oh come on Jensen.” Jared said. “I even got myself a date.”

“Your wife.” Jensen laughed. Jared shrugged and wrapped an arm around Gen.

“You boys should be lucky.” She told them. “His first idea was a male swim suit auction. And I had Speedos picked out for the both of you.” Jared laughed and kissed her. Jensen sighed and sipped at his drink. He could see some of the other guys he worked with and mutual friends in the same boat as him. And there weren’t very many girls left.

“All right everyone, up next is a very dear friend of mine, so no catcalling okay?” Misha laughed. “Ms. (Y/n) is an assistant in the costume department for Supernatural, so she has probably seen half this room naked.” Everyone laughed. “Let’s give a round of applause for Ms. (Y/n)!”

(Y/n) came out onto the stage then and Jensen’s world slowed around him. He already knew she was stunning, but right now she was dressed up like Dean Winchester. The girls had all dressed up as fictional characters and, in Jensen’s opinion, (Y/n)’s was the best. She was wearing a v-neck black t-shirt and he could see the edges of an anti-possession tattoo peeking out from underneath it. Over the t-shirt was a blue and pink flannel shirt that was left open. She had on a pair of perfectly fitting jeans with holes here. She had a pair of black combat boots on, giving her a little lift in height. And she had Dean’s amulet around her neck, letting it rest right on the part of the v where he cleavage was.

“Let’s start the bidding at $100!” Misha called out. Jensen saw out of the corner of his eye as Travis raised his hand.

“I’ll get in on that action.” Travis said. (Y/n) smiled and blew a kiss at him, making Travis grin. Jensen growled a little, gripping his glass. He didn’t think he had done that out loud, but Jared and Gen had both heard him.

“150!” Jensen called out then. (Y/n) looked over at Jensen and smiled.

“200!” Travis said. Misha chuckled.

“Looks like we have ourselves a bidding war.” Misha said. This continued on for a little while, Travis and Jensen trying to outbid each other. Jensen had such a crush on (Y/n), but so did Travis. She had started working in the costume department during season 9, and when Travis joined as Cole in season 10, he spent all the time he could flirting with (Y/n). Not that Jensen was jealous or anything…

But then again, he was about to spend $900 to take (Y/n) out on a date.

“Sold!” Misha called out. Jensen set in his chair as (Y/n) walked over with a flower in her hand. She smiled and kissed Jensen’s cheek.

“Ready to get out of here?” She asked him. Jensen looked over at Jared, who gave him a thumbs up. Gen giggled and waved goodbye to (Y/n) and Jensen as they left the event.

“So…” Jensen said awkwardly as they walked. The auction wasn’t too far from his Vancouver place, so he had just walked it, leaving his car at home.

“Jensen, wait.” (Y/n) said. He stopped and looked at her. “Why did you pay that much money?”

“I…uh…” He sighed. “(Y/n), I really like you. And I know Travis likes you too. I mean, he spent so much time with you when he was on the show and now that he’s off, he still sends you flowers and texts and…” (Y/n) stopped him then by grabbing his shirt and pulling him in for a kiss. Jensen’s eyes were wide, but soon he closed them and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him and deepening the kiss. Finally, after a little while, they pulled apart.

“You know Jensen, you didn’t have to pay $900 to go on a date with me.” (y/n) said, lacing her fingers with his. “If you would’ve asked me, I would’ve said yes.”

“But Travis…” Jensen said. (Y/n) laughed.

“Travis is a friend from years ago.” (Y/n) explained. “He flirts all he wants but I don’t see him in that light. And he was going to bid on me tonight because I was sure that no one else would. He’s got a bit of a competitive streak though. I wasn’t really expecting a bidding war.” Jensen pulled (Y/n) close to him.

“You’re worth much more than $900.” He said, leaning down to kiss her again. “So, what should we do then?” (Y/n) smiled up at him.

“How about you buy me a drink and we see where the night goes.” (Y/n) said with a wink. Jensen chuckled and held her hand as he headed towards a local bar that he liked to go to. This wasn’t the way he thought the night was going to end, but it was even better than anything he could’ve dreamed of.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome!


End file.
